landofthelostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost City
The Lost City is a city built by the Altrusians, possessing six main parts. The Library of Skulls, Enik's lab and home, the Nursery, Sol's chamber, the Hibernation areas of which there are many and the trap for the Altrusian Pig. These tunnels are largely underground and were created during the Era of Intelligence. The ancestors of the Sleestak built the Lost city, and the Sleestak could go through the day without being hurt. They also built a courtyard and a smaller room carrying the Red Ring. The Library of Skulls The Library of Skulls, is in fact, a library. The skulls are from the Era of Intelligence, Enik's time, and hold the forgotten history of the ancestors to the Sleestak. They are often used as databases revealing information through voices and a smoke of Ignorance. Once in this smoke, individuals become less intelligent. The Skulls seem to be be constantly updating and are constantly absorbing and processing information from the area, developing logical analysis of current events. The Sleestak always go to the Skulls for advice and never question them. Each Skull represents a different subject (social studies, math, etc.). The Nursery The Nursery is where the baby Sleestak are kept. The Sleestak are born in eggs underground. When the eggs hatch, the baby Sleestak need nurturing. There is a corridor that leads to the pig trap. The pig's will follow the hole that leads into the nursery. The baby Sleestak are very vicious and they will attack the pig's that come to them and eat them. The nursery has cut out blocks that some of the eggs lay in. Also there is hay on the ground. Enik's lab and home Enik's lab is his own special room in the Lost city. He is trying to get back to his time. Enik was pushed into the Land of the Lost. His lab is trying to figure out the crystal formation that would send him back home. His lab consists of a corridor leading off to his room, and a table with a tray and crystals. Enik's room is a basically a bed and a table with a notepad. Enik's room are lit up with a light. Enik is immune to the light, so he puts on a light so the other Sleestak won't bother him. The Hibernation area The Hibernation area is where the Sleestak go to both, sleep and hibernate. The Sleestak hibernate so their eyes will be fresh and not rot. The Hibernate have to sleep in a room together because most of the City was forgotten when the Sleestak became less intelligent. The Sleestak are forbidden to enter unless truly tired. This is because if the Sleestak are awaken, they will be more vicious. Sol's room Sol's room is a regular room, but is filled with Sleestak guards. Since Sol is the leader of the Sleestak, he gets his own room. There is only a bed and a table. The bed is made up of stone with hay on top. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Land of the Lost (1974-1976) Category:Land of the Lost (film)